Doing Dirt
by Vanidades
Summary: There's a party on City Hall, but Asami has other plans for the General. Rated M because when I think of these two together the only thing that comes to mind is sex. IROSAMI


So, when it comes to Asami and the General, the only thing I can think of is smut... sweaty, dominant, sexy smut... and when you mix that with Maroon 5... this was just bound to happen.

* * *

The night was quiet and the mansion even more so, the heiress was already on her chambers, standing in front of a mirror examining the make up she had on and just adding the right amount of gloss onto her lips before fixing her hair one more time before heading out. She moved to her dresser and grabbed a clutch, throwing one last glance at the RSVP that lied there, eying the royal seal and extending her hand to grab it before she changed her mind.

She made her way to her satomobile faster than she would've liked to admit, turning it on; she couldn't believe what she was doing and before she knew it she was pulling over at the front of the City Hall, where the event was taking place.

The woman got off her car, wearing a skin tight plum colored dress with a cut that went to her mid abdomen, where a slim belt accentuated her thin waist and the dressed dropped to meet her knees, over it a black coat that she soon took off as she reached the door.

Her eyes scanned the venue looking for signs of familiar faces and she was met with those big blue eyes as a smile spread through her face, at least she wouldn't have to go around looking for them anymore.

"Asami!" Korra exclaimed as she made her way to the heiress. "You look wonderful."

"Look who's talking," Asami added as she hugged her friend. Korra was wearing a red dress with long chiffon sleeves that tightened at her wrists and a V neck cut that dropped just like Asami's, the length of the dress covered her feet and had a cut that revealed her right leg just leaving about a quarter of her thigh covered, "I didn't think you'd use the dress."

Korra blushed as she fiddled with her fingers, "Mako insisted."

Asami rolled her eyes with a sigh and then giggled, "Of course he did. But you know what? I'm glad he did. That dress was meant for you to wear." She added with a wink as Korra shot her one of her signature winks, "So, where is the rest of the team?"

"Take a guess…" Korra retorted as she reached for one of the bus boy's champagne glass and handed it to Asami.

"Bo is by the food bar and Mako is at the drinks bar… Am I right?" The girl accepted Korra's offering and took a sip of it.

"More or less." Korra added as she grabbed Asami's hand, "We're all with the General." Asami couldn't help but to notice the slight annoyance that was hidden behind that remark, "Thank the Spirits you're here… I don't think I can handle another minute of politics talk." Korra cleared her throat as she stepped into the circle with Asami on hand, "Gentlemen," she said as Asami bowed slightly.

Asami eyed the group, Mako and Bolin were cleaned up nicely and then her eyes ventured to the General, where they lingered as she eyed his perfect hairline, the soft wrinkles at the end of his eyes, his high and pronounced cheekbones and the obnoxiously breath taking jaw of his.

She gulped hard as she eyed to his side to notice his ridiculously perfect date. Her grip on the glass tightened as she brought it to her lips and chugged the rest of the remainder champagne.

The general smirked and took a step forward, grabbing one of her hands and placing a soft kiss on top of it. "Miss Sato, I thought you weren't coming today. May I ask why the sudden change of mind?"

Oh, General Iroh II wanted to play this game and she was going to show him that there was no way she would lose at it.

"Well, someone had to represent The Future Industries, besides, I'm just here to have some fun and see how the night unfolds." She smirked as she turned around and sat on one of the bar stools, slowly crossing her legs and motioning the bartender to come over.

The General's eyes fell on her ankles and traveled all the way up her milky legs, meeting her knees and then up, to her waist and examined the two small mounts of flesh that were being exposed and accentuated by the dress and then her collarbones, up her jaw, landing on her lips.

She had him where she wanted him, and she knew it.

His eyes stayed there, on her lips, Spirits only know what he was thinking, and just then she casually licked them and he could feel the shiver running up and down his spine as the idle chatter brought him back to his senses and he smiled sheepishly at his friends, scratching the back of his head absent mindlessly.

Hours passed, and with them the cocktails flew and it was time to dance. Bolin stood up and grabbed Asami by her waist, gently pulling her into the dance floor, "You know how it is." He said with a charming smile.

"Got your eyes on someone already, Bo? You break my heart." She said teasingly as the upbeat music blasted through the speakers and they danced.

"Come on, Mako! Let's go!" Korra added as she grabbed Mako's hand and tried to pull him with her.

"Korra, you know I don't dance."

"Right, and Toph Beifong didn't invent metal bending." Korra added with a roll of her eyes. "If you don't come I'll just find someone else to dance with."

The thought of her dancing with someone else to this kind of music didn't really appeal to his taste, so he just sighed and gave in, excusing himself as he left the General with his date.

The girl stood next to the General as she glanced up to him, "You should go get her," She said as the General looked down at her dumbfounded, "Just go, I'll manage."

The General smiled and made his way to the crowd, gently pushing the bodies out of his way and meeting with Bolin. "May I?" He asked as Bolin grinned and moved back to the bar to talk to the General's date.

He looked around and made sure no one he knew was close to them before he spoke, "So, are you upset?" He asked her as she bumped closer to his body, her hands now on his chest.

"Not really." She said as her arms snaked their way around his neck and she swayed to the music, smiling at the fact that the General could barely keep up to the tempo. "You're really bad at this, aren't you?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no, but I'm quite good with our traditional Fire Nation dance." His voice was deep and musky against her ear, sending vibrations through her brain that somehow managed trickle down her spine.

"I have a better idea," Asami muttered as she pulled his face down, his lips hovering just above hers, "as of how to end the night." She finished and she could feel the General panting over her as he licked his lips.

All eyes were on them right now, but it didn't matter. The General closed down the distance between them as he pressed his lips against hers and her hands teased his hair, their bodies too close as they just swayed and his hand dropped to her back, tracing her figure.

She broke the kiss as she licked her lips this time, "Oh, you've got me doing dirt, Miss Sato."

"Really? Because this is just the beginning," She added as she grabbed his hand and made a bee line for the entrance, making their way through the crowd in haste. "Get in the car, we're taking this home."

The door flew open with a loud thud as the pair made it inside of the manor, he couldn't take his hands off her, they explored her body wantonly as his mouth devoured hers and her hands undid the buttons of his vest, dropping it somewhere in the foyer of the house as he pinned her against a wall.

His touches on her skin were electrifying, and she could swear his hands were burning wherever he touch, leaving a lingering sensation of heat.

He pulled the hem of her dress up, bringing it up to her waist and then his hands moved to her derriere, cupping it and lifting her higher against the wall as her legs tangled on his waist while his mouth attacked her neck and moving lower, teasing the mound of flesh that pushed against the cloth of her dress, his tongue stroke the nipple that was hiding as his teeth pulled on the flesh, the cloth creating some kind of weird friction between the wetness of his mouth and the heat of his breath.

Her hands roamed to his waist, undoing his buckle as she felt a moan rise from her mouth followed by a soft giggle as the General chuckled. His hands left her ass and moved to her legs, holding them and bringing her down to meet the floor, and just when he knew she was above ground he moved his hands to her waist and turned her around, her dress still pooled around her waist as her right cheek met the coldness of the wall.

"What is it you want, woman?" He asked as his voice grew sensually darker at her ear and he could feel her smiling as her hands cupped the bulge in his pants.

"I hope that was a rhetorical question, my General." She added as she unzipped his pants.

Iroh took her hand and put it on the wall, just above her head as he brought her other arm up and held both of them in place with his hand, bringing down his left hand to the wetness that awaited him between her legs.

He felt her shiver under him as he teased her folds with a finger, pushing the cloth of her underwear to a side as he feathered the outside of her entrance, gaining a throaty moan from the heiress.

The man smirked as he moved and shifted her, bending her over just enough as the shaft of his erection pressed against her entrance and with one quick thrust and a loud scream from her part, he found himself inside of her.

She felt perfect, just like he remembered her. Her skin soft and her insides welcoming as he trusted deeper this time, and she just said his name.

One of his hands bundled on her hair, pulling it gently as he brought her head to meet his chest, her back still arched as his other hand lost itself between her legs.

His touch felt like the sun now, burning with irradiance, and she could feel herself melting, molding into whatever it was that he wanted her to be tonight, and to him he was nothing more than a flame he had control over.

He bent his head over to meet her lips, hot pants landing over them as she hungrily looked for his lips. He smirked and teased her by only licking her lips and her legs started to give up on her, she was writhing under her and he wasn't quite ready for her to just finish, so he stopped, pulling her away from him and turning her around, kissing her deeply to take her mind away from other matters as he gently placed her on the floor and she moaned against his lips.

He smirked as she groaned at the absence of him and just then he eased himself into her once again, this time with a grunt as she screamed his name pleasurably and her chest into his.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he hit the spot that she wanted him too. He felt the roughness and came down upon her even harder than before as she screamed loudly once again, swearing and gasping as he repeated the action and she bit on her lower lip.

He lowered his mouth onto hers, giving her a fair distraction or at least something to take the edge of the sensation of her biting her lip as he kept on thrusting hard into her and he could feel her growing tighter around him.

"Damn it." He whispered against her lips as he could feel himself giving into it as well, he repeated his actions, this time more forceful as his fingernails dug onto her hips, bringing her to him faster, harder and, if he could, deeper.

And just then she screamed, a scream that could've lit up the whole city if they were in just a neighborhood, and he could feel her warmth spreading around him and then he released.

He finished with a hard thrust as his body just collapsed into the mess of clothes and hair that lay on the floor underneath him.

And she smiled, bringing her hands up to his hair as her breath evened out to match his.

"Who would've thought…" He whispered as he twisted his neck and kissed her chest.

"Hm?" She asked as she continued to play with his hair.

"Was this what you had planned all night long?"

"Oh, General, not at all." She said playfully as amber met green in the dark of the night, she shone like a neon light and he was the one that got to light her up, "The plan includes other rooms of the house as well." She added as she winked at him.

"You really have me doing dirt," He finished as he kissed her and got ready for the rest of the night.

* * *

This. I'm not even sorry! It wasn't that great, but fuck it... I regret nothing!


End file.
